Something Special
by krissi-chan
Summary: Dally has always been a hard ass, but there's someone in the world who can make him melt like hot chocolate. His name is Sodapop Curtis. SLASH Dally/Soda
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok, this is another Dally/Soda story, and yes I know that I am obssessed with them! Get over it! Please enjoy, my lovely readers!

Summary: Dally has always been a hard ass, but there's someone in the world who can make him melt like hot chocolate. His name is Sodapop Curtis.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Outsiders, that right belongs to S.E. Hinton.

Chapter 1

Dallas Winston was a hard ass, and he knew it and by all means, was damned proud of it. He had a reputation that went as far as New York and there wasn't a police officer that didn't know his name. And how Sodapop Curtis ever found himself attracted to the no good hood of Tulsa, he will never know.

Soda lay on his bed, looking at the cieling in the middle of the night having just gotten Ponyboy back to sleep. It had been three months since they had been reunited after the Soc incident. It was a miracle that his brother, Dally, and Johnny Cade made it out of that burning building with their lives.

Johnny had made an amazing recovery and was even walking, defying everything that the doctors thought. Johnnycakes had always been a fighter though, that was for sure. Living with the parents that he did, he had to be.

Soda smiled when the thought of Dally crossed his mind. He had wanted to kiss the older man when he found out that Dally had jumped into the building to get Pony and Johnny out. He hadn't needed to do that, but he did.

He was still thinking about the man he secretly had a crush on when he heard the door squeak open and someone curse as they tripped over the coffee table. Soda smiled widely, there was only one person he knew that could curse like that, and it wasn't Steve.

Grabbing a hoodie, he pulled it over his head and ventured out into the living room. The figure of a man sat on the couch, unlacing his boots.

"Hey, Dal," Soda greeted, grinning wildly when the poor guy jumped and almost fell off of the couch.

"Damn it, Soda! You scared the hell outta me! " Dally hissed, not wanting to wake up the other Curtis brothers and risk Darry's wrath. "What are you doing up anyways? I didn't wake you up coming in, did I?"

Soda shook his head. "Naw, I was up anyways. Pony had a nightmare again." It wasn't totally a lie, but he wasn't about to tell Dally that he'd been thinking about him either.

Dallas nodded, taking his last shoe off and leaning against the back of the couch. With the moonlight shining on him, Soda could see the bruises and cuts covering his face. Without question, the younger Greaser went into the bathroom and got the First Aid kit. He found the other teen in the same spot when he got back, not that he'd expected him to move.

Flipping on the light, Soda hissed as Dally's face came into full view. There was a large bruise on his jaw and under his right eye. His lip was split open and he had a cut across his forehead. "Jesus Christ, Dal. Do I even want to see the other guy?"

Dally chuckled but cut himself off with a wince, clutching at his ribs. "Probably not. I got jumped and walked here because it was closer than going home and I didn't want to deal with my old man," he explained through gritted teeth.

Soda nodded in agreement. He didn't want Dally anywhere near that drunk son of a bitch. He did nothing but beat on Dally, drink, and sleep with random women. It's a wonder he hadn't died from an STD by now.

"Easy there, Sodapop, I don't think the kit appreciate's that much," said the older man, grinning despite how much pain he was in.

Soda looked confused for a moment before looking down and realizing he was squeezing the kit so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He shook his head to clear the anger that he felt out and took a seat next to Dal to begin cleaning him up.

Dally couldn't help himself but he found himself watching Soda. The younger boy had a very concentrated look on his face as he wiped the blood gently from Dally's face.

"See something you like?" Soda asked with a teasing little smile. He could feel himself blushing at the attention from the man he was so attracted to.

Dally smirked. "I see something very special." He mentally kicked himself for letting that little comment fall passed his lips. "You're special to all of us," he said hurriedly trying to fix it before Soda got all freaked out on him.

Soda chuckled. "Well thank you, Dal. You're special to all of us too. Some more than others." He mumbled the last part under his breath, hoping Dally wouldn't hear it.

"Well, thanks, man."

It was quiet in the living room after that, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Dally kept watching Soda clean him up, and Soda kept letting him. When everything was finished, the two teenagers leaned back against the couch.

"Try not to get yourself beaten to a pulp next time, huh Dal? I won't always be awake to clean you up. That means you would probably have to wait until Darry got up and that wouldn't be very fun for either of you, right?" asked the Curtis, but already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They were just really big guys. I thought I would be able to take them, but as you can see, that didn't really work in my favor."

Soda grinned. "Yeah I see that. Get some rest though, ok? We'll talk more tomorrow, I have the day off. You can tell me all about how you handed them their asses on a silver platter."

Dally grinned. "More like how they sliced me up like a sishcabob. But, goodnight Soda."

Soda walked out of the room, but stopped when he heard his name being called. Turning to look behind him, he looked at Dally expectantly.

The blond Greaser made a come hither motion with his finger. Soda walked forward cautiously, and gasped when he felt himself being pulled down by the front of his shirt. He looked with wide eyes at Dally, their faces inches from each other.

"I swear, I'm sorry for this but if I don't do it I'm gonna go crazy," Dally said before jerking Soda forward and bringing their lips together roughly.

Author's Note: So, I have a couple of ideas for this, but I'm still thinking. There will definitely be another part to this though, don't you worry! Maybe one of the brothers or one of the gang will walk in on the two smooching! Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 2 and it's about 11:30 at night and I have to be up at 5 in the morning so please forgive me if there's anything misspelled. ENJOY MY FAITHFUL READERS!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never not own the Outsiders because S.E. Hinton does.

Chapter 2

Soda gasped at the feeling of the lips of one Dallas Winston pressed firmly against his own. What the hell was going on? Sure he had a HUGE crush on Dally, but he didn't for one single second think that anything would ever come of it.

Dally took Soda gasping to his advantage and dipped his tongue into the 17 year old's mouth, carressing the warm cavern that was all Sodapop Curtis. When Soda let out a groan, the elder Greaser couldn't help smiling into the kiss.

Pulling back when air began to become an issue, Soda rested his forehead against Dally's, careful to avoid touching the cut that he had just bandaged. "Glory.."

"You ok?" Dally asked, starting to hope that Soda didn't regret what he just did?

"If I wasn't ok would I do this?" And with those final words, Soda pulled his crush into another heated kiss. What both of them failed to notice was someone standing there watching them the entire time. That was until said person cleared his throat and the two kissing teens broke apart so fast the Soda went tumbling to the floor.

Turning to glare at the person who had interrupted a very good moment, the look died when he saw that it was none other than his older brother, Darrel Curtis. Now they were both in deep shit.

"Sodapop, I would like to speak to you in my bedroom, right now." Darry demanded, his angry eyes never leaving his brother's face.

Soda sighed and stood from the floor. He looked at Dally with what he hoped would be a look that said he was sorry about all of this. Dally just gave him a small smile of reassurance and then motioned for him to go with his hand.

Darry followed his brother into his bedroom and had to control his temper to stop him from slamming the door, remembering that Ponyboy was asleep. He sighed as he shut the door and turned to look at his kid brother who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You know, I just wanted to get up and get some water because my throat has been killing me all damned day and what do I see on my way there? Dallas Winston trying to eat my brother's face off of him! Do you know how inexcusable this is, Soda?" yelled Darry, not caring anymore that his youngest brother would probably wake up. He needed to vent this anger and yelling was the only way he knew how.

"What's so inexcusable, Darry? The fact that I like Dally and I have for a long time? I never would have figured you for a homophobe, Darry, but I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it?" Soda regretted the words the moment they left his mouth because Darry's hand connected hard with his cheek, knocking him off of the bed and onto the floor.

Darry sighed. He'd done it again, but this time it was with the one brother he swore would never be able to make him mad enough to turn to violence. He knew his father had been homophobic and so what if he was too? That didn't mean Soda needed to go around making out with Dallas Winston for Pete's sake! "Look, little buddy, I'm sorry-"

"That's it, isn't it, Darry? You're always fucking sorry! What, hitting Ponyboy and making him run away wasn't enough? Do you want me gone too, because I know people I can stay with! I don't care if you don't like Dally because the fact of the matter is, you don't have to date him so I don't know why it even matters to you!" Soda was yelling at the top of his lungs now and he didn't care who heard him. What Darry was doing was wrong and he was going to make sure that he let him know.

Standing up from his place on the floor, Soda stormed passed his brother and out of the bedroom. Dally looked at him when he came back in, smiling a little. But the smile faded when he saw the look on his love's face and then his icey blue eyes turned deadly at the sight of the soon to be bruise marring his flawless cheek.

"What the hell happened in there? I heard you two arguing but I didn't think it went this far! You better fucking hold me back, Soda, because you just say the word and he'll be dead. You don't know what kind of self control it's takin' just to keep myself here with you right now and not go beat his face in." said Dally through gritted teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching.

Soda sat next to the man he loved and felt the tears begin to fall. "He doesn't want me to be with you because he believes being gay is wrong, just like my dad did. And then he hit me when I told him he was being just like our father. He needs to go to anger management, Dally." Soda said, yawning and leaning on the shoulder of the boy next to him.

"Don't you worry, Soda, he won't hurt you again." Dally vowed to Soda's sleeping form, eyes never straying from Darry who had showed up a few moments before and had heard everything. "Not as long as I'm here to protect you."

Author's Note: So,tell me what you think! I told you, someone wasn't going to be too happy about this little development. Me personally, I think that Soda and Dally would be absolutely adorable together! Please review! Thank you!


End file.
